


Tempo Addierto A Voi! (A way back to you.)

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story line is set in the ancient Rome. Centurion Horatio has just come back home from the war, but what happens when he runs into the female slave Calleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

Tempo Addierto A Voi! (A way back to you.)

Chapter 1.

Around 241 BC somewhere in Rome.

Centurion Horatio Caine had just come back from fighting in the Punic war and now he was walking around in the marked place looking for some fresh fruit. Completely caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see the female slave that was walking in his direction, so he run right into her resulting in them both falling to the ground and she loosing everything she was carrying.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he said and helped her collect her things.

She looked embarrassed and said," No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiled at her, she blushed and shyly looked down.

"I hope she isn't bothering you," a man said as he looked at the young lady and said, "Calleigh would you hurry up, or we'll be late and the mistress will be angry."

"No, she's not bothering me at all, again I'm sorry, Miss" said Horatio and left them.

Calleigh looked dreamily after him, he was so handsome, with his uniform, his red hair, his clear blue eyes and his masculine features, she felt her heart beat like crazy like never before.

Anthony looked at her and said, "Calleigh would you snap out of it, there's no way you two can be a couple."

"But he smiled at me, anyway who is he?" she asked dreamily.

"You know the big house up on the hill, it's his, that was Centurion Horatio Caine, a great leader and rich too, and there's no way he could marry a slave," said Anthony as they walked back to the house.

"But he smiled at me," she said dreamily.

Anthony just shook his head.

"Calleigh, would you come here at once," Yelina yelled.

After her husband had died in the Punic war a year ago she had been the matrona of the house. It was a big house hold with a lot of slaves, and it pended on her mood if she treated the bad or good. And today she was furious so Calleigh startled by the sound of her voice knowing she would be punished for one thing or another, whether she did it or not was irrelevant. She sighed and went to Yelina. (Matrona Lady of the house.)

"Calleigh, didn't I tell you buy bread at the marked?" Yelina asked.

'Oh crap!' Calleigh thought as she remembered she had forgotten to buy bread, since that was about to do when she run into Horatio. Then it had just slipped her mind, which was strange, cause nothing like that had ever happened before.

Calleigh looked at Yelina and said, "I'm sorry, mistress I forgot, I can go back if ya like."

"You forgot, you forgot, how stupid are you, and I don't have time for you to go back, you have to do it tomorrow," said Yelina.

"Ok, I will," said Calleigh and was about to leave, but Yelina grabbed her arm and pulled her back and threw her on the floor saying, "You're not going anywhere until you got you punishment, is that understood?"

"Yes mistress," said Calleigh quietly, she knew what would come.

Yelina found a whip and lashed Calleigh's backside, so hard that the blood splattered everywhere. While she was doing this Calleigh didn't say a word, but silent tears of pain and anger found their way down her checks and landed on the floor. This was so unfair, yet she couldn't say anything against it, since she was not a person she was property and Yelina could do anything she wanted to her.

When Yelina was done she put salt in her wounds and said, "Now get back to doing your work, and take care of dinner later, we'll be three tonight, I'm expecting company."

"Ok, when will you have the dinner done?" Calleigh asked.

"Around six," said Yelina.

She looked at Calleigh, how come after what she just did Calleigh didn't even seem to by affected by it, it had to hurt like hell.

Calleigh just looked back and said, "Yes, mistress."

Then she left the room.

Later that day Calleigh was preparing dinner with a lot of the female slaves among them her best friend Alexx.

A tear suddenly run down from Calleigh's eye, Alexx looked at her and said, "Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Calleigh and looked away.

"She lashed you again, didn't she?" said Alexx.

"Yeah, but it was my own fault, I forgot to buy bread at the marked earlier," said Calleigh.

"It's not like you to forget, what happened?" Alexx asked in surprised.

"I crashed into this centurion, and he was so handsome and he smiled at me and I forgot all about the bread," she said dreamily, her heart were speeding up again.

Alexx giggled and said, "Calleigh, you're hopeless, so did you get his name?"

"Marc Anthony said it was Horatio Caine, even his name is beautiful," said Calleigh with a sigh.

Alexx looked at her, smiled and said, "Well then you're in luck, because he's coming for dinner and you're serving."

"No!" said Calleigh.

"Yes!" said Alexx.

Calleigh blushed and looked down, Alexx just smiled at her since she was a bit cute.

Horatio knocked at Yelinas door, she opened and said, "Horatio, glad to have you back, please come in."

"Thank you, so how are you and Ray Jr, sorry to hear about Raymond," he said.

"I'm fine, but Ray Jr are still missing in action, so are you hungry?" she said as they sat down at the table with Marc Anthony.

"Yes," said Horatio and shook hands with Marc Anthony.

Then Calleigh served the food and drinks, and without Yelina noticing Horatio smiled at her and mimed, "How are you"."

Calleigh blushed and mimed, "Just fine," back before she went back out to the kitchen.

Horatio looked at Yelina and asked, "The slave that just served us now, how long has she worked for you?"

"Three years," said Yelina.

"Is she any good?" Horatio asked.

"One of the best ones I got, why do you ask?" said Yelina.

"Looking for a female slave for my household, that's all. Mind if I borrow her for some hours tomorrow to try her out, I will pay you good for it," said Horatio.

"I dunno, I really need her here," said Yelina.

"Come on Yelina, it's just for a couple of hours," said Horatio and blinked at her.

"Well ok, but you better pay good for her," said Yelina.

"You know I will", said Horatio and smiled warmly at her.

She blushed and looked down and they continued to eat.

The next day Horatio was watching as two of his two generals Eric and Timothy were practicing fencing with swords. They were really good and cut each others blows perfectly. But there had to be a winner and this time it was Tim.

Horatio smiled and said, "Good game my generals, how about some refreshments inside."

"Sure," they said and followed him.¨

Horatio popped his head into the kitchen where Calleigh was working and said, "Would you please bring some food and wine out for me and my generals."

"Yes master," she said without looking up.

His eyes slowly settled on her lower back before they went back up to her face again, she looked tired, a bit pale and consecrated by what she was doing.

Calleigh noticed he was watching her, but didn't say anything just continued to wash plates and cups.

Horatio sighed and went outside again.

When he was gone Calleigh smiled at her self as she prepared some fruit and wine for him and his guests.

A bit later Calleigh filled up more wine, when Tim grabbed her and dragged her down on his lap. Calleigh gasped and tried to break free.

"Would you look at this, she's a feisty one," Tim laughed.

"Would ya let me go and get your paws of me," said Calleigh angrily, got free and slapped him.

"And she talks back to, how bout that," said Eric and laughed.

Horatio looked at her a bit surprised and said, "That kind of behavior is not acceptable, you come with me."

He took her arm and dragged her into the next room where he found a whip. She looked at him with sad eyes, funnily enough she didn't look scared of the whip at all.

Horatio sighed and said, "I have to do it."

Calleigh turned her back at and closed her eyes expecting his lashes to be hard and painful like Yelina's, but instead they were gentle, she hardly noticed them at all.

"Ok, go back to work," he said, but his voice wasn't angry more sad which surprised her, almost like he didn't wanto punish her at all. She didn't get it, she was his slave and she had disobeyed her master, she deserved to be punished. Yet he didn't do it hard but gentle almost like her cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. Calleigh shook if of, there was no way Horatio, a great centurion could care about a slave like her, who was she trying to fool. She sighed and got back to work.

Horatio stood thinking to about Calleigh, he felt bad about what Tim had done to her, even if he didn't know why, she was after all just a slave. And the way she took her punishment showed how obedient she was. He really didn't want to hurt her, but she was a slave and she did disobey him so it was his job to, so why did he feel like he didn't want to lay a finger on her and she rather wanted to be punish Tim for grabbing her, than her for fighting back. He didn't get it, he had never felt like this before. There was just something about her that appealed to him, not only was she beautiful, but there was something else, what he didn't know yet. He sighed and went back out to Tim and Eric.

Later that day Horatio was walking Calleigh back to Yelina's. Calleigh really didn't feel like going back to Yelina since she would rather be with Horatio so she sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Horatio asked concerned since she looked a bit sad.

"No, no, I'm fine, master," she replied polite, but she didn't look him in the eyes.

"I didn't wear you out did I?" he asked.

"No, I'm used too much harder work," she said, realizing it could sound really wrong.

"Hmmm, so is Yelina a kind mistress?" he asked, curious about how the slaves looked at her.

"Yes master, she is very kind," Calleigh lied.

"Glad to hear, so what is your role back at the household then?" he asked.

"I'm her personal salve master," Calleigh replied.

Horatio gasped, she was Yelina's personal slave. Well he should have known since she was better dressed then the regular slaves, and since Yelina didn't want to let him borrow her at first. He hoped that it didn't cause Calleigh any problems since he had borrowed her.

They walked up to Yelina residence and Calleigh disappeared quickly inside.

"Yelina, why didn't you tell me she was your personal slave?" said Horatio.

"What's it to you?" Yelina replied.

"Nothing really, but if she's your personal you might needed her," said Horatio.

"Meh, I managed fine, besides she's back now. So did she give you any trouble?" Yelina asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

"Ok then, do you want some wine?" she said.

"Don't have time I'm afraid, got men to train and things to do rein-check," he said.

"Of course, my door is always open," said Yelina.

He gave her a friendly hug and left.

Calleigh was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Yelina entered with a whip that dripping since it was covered in hot oil.

"Calleigh," she said and looked viciously at her.

Calleigh looked at her and said," Yelina, commodo quinymo." (Please no)

"You disobeyed, so you will get punished," said Yelina.

"Quinymo, I didn't, ego promitto" Calleigh defended herself, but to late Yelina had already started to lash her back. The cuts that Calleigh had from before opened and the pain was unbearable. (Quinymo no, ego promitto I promise)

"Yelina, commodo," Calleigh begged, her voice was shivering since she was crying. (Commodo please)

"Be quiet, you deserve it after what you did at Horatio's, you thought I wouldn't find out, I guess you were wrong. You're a servus, you do as we say and you don't talk back, understood. I though you have learned by now," said Yelina and kept lashing her. (Servus slave).

Alexx and the rest were watching, but they didn't say anything, they knew better and Yelina usually punished Calleigh the hardest since she was her personal. Not only that, but Calleigh was also strong, smart and had a lot opinions about a lot of things so she tended to be in trouble a lot more than the rest. But she was also strong enough to take most of her punishments, the other slaves didn't get where she got her strength from.

At that moment Marc Anthony entered and saw it. Calleigh lay on the floor begging for her life, Yelina lashing her, blood all around and he said, "Yelina satis." (Satis enough)

Yelina turned saw him and said, "So I can't punish my own slave the way I want now."

"You can, but if you continue you'll kill her, is that what you want?" said Anthony.

"No, Calleigh, continue with dinner," said Yelina and left.

Calleigh quietly got up and continued what she was doing before Yelina came in like nothing had happened.

"Wow, how does she do that?" Alexx thought.

That night Alexx was waken by Calleigh's soft sobs and went over to her.

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Alexx asked concerned.

"No, my back hurts real badly, it feels like it is on fire and I want the pain and humiliation to stop, I want to be a free person, not somebody's slave," she cried.

"I know you do honey, but it's not that easy," said Alexx.

"I know that, but there has to be some kind masters out there too," she said thinking, 'Like Horatio.'

"Yes but there are also worse masters, I only wish that I could be with my husband and children again," said Alexx, since they were at different masters and she never saw them.

"I'm sorry Alexx, it was selfish of me to talk about m self when you have a family to worry about," said Calleigh.

"It's ok, and for the record I know you're both smart and strong, but don't challenge Yelina ok, I don't want you to end up dead," said Alexx.

"Don't worry I can handle her," said Calleigh with a tired smile. Alexx got back to sleep while Calleigh cried silent tears dreaming of how great it would be to be a free woman, knowing all to well it would not happen. She sighed sadly and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be punishment on the border to torture in this chapter.

Chapter 2.

The next morning Horatio, Eric and Tim were sitting at the forum listening to a speech about something, but they didn't really listen all that closely.

Horatio was daydreaming about Calleigh, her green eyes, her blond hair, her smile, her voice and everything else about her. He smiled. All though he knew that nothing would happen because of his position, it was more likely that he had to marry someone like Yelina. He sighed thinking about how it was time to get married to get some sons to carry on his name, only that he didn't want to marry someone like Yelina, he would rather have Calleigh as his domina. He thought about if there was any way Yelina would let Calleigh free or sell or give her to him. But knowing Yelina there was not much chance of that. Unless he paid a very high price. He sighed again and realized the meeting was over.

Horatio, Tim and Eric were at the marked place to buy some fruit when Horatio spotted Calleigh buying bread. He walked over to her to talk.

"Hey, how are you?" Horatio asked polite.

Calleigh looked surprised at Horatio and said, "Fine master."

Horatio wrinkled his nose and said, "Please don't call me that, I don't like it."

"But you're a master and I'm a slave, so I have to or else you will punish me for disobeying ya," said Calleigh and looked down.

Horatio smiled at her and said, "No I wouldn't."

Calleigh looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yeah you would, is the way things are."

He looked down thinking, 'She's right." Even if he didn't like it, the thought of hurting her, he knew she was right, it was the way things were, and at that moment he hated it.

He looked into her green eyes and said, You're right, I'm sorry."

She looked down and blushed slightly, why he didn't know, but she was kinda cute so he smiled warmly at her.

Her eyes met his and locked for a moment before she said, "I have to go."

"I understand, I have to go too," he said.

Calleigh was about to leave when she asked, "Will I see you again?"

"Mhm," he replied with another warm smile, she blushed and left and Horatio walked back to Tim and Eric sorry to see her leave.

Back at Horatio's residence, he, Tim and Eric sat around the table talking when Eric suddenly said, "What were you doing down at the marked flirting with that slave?"

"I wasn't flirting with her, just talking," Horatio said.

"You were so flirting, she was blushing all over the place," said Tim.

"No I was not!" Horatio protested a bit too hard.

"You were which is kinda pointless since you could never have her because of your status and since she's a slave," said Eric.

"Don't you think I know that," said Horatio frustrated.

"Wow, H, take it easy," said Tim.

Eric looked at Horatio, he looked confused, so he asked, "Horatio you're not having feelings for her?"

"I don't know, but what I know that I'm not getting and younger and that I need to produce a heir to carry on my name. So would it be so wrong I fell in love with a woman and wanted to marry her," said Horatio quietly.

"Horatio listen to what your saying, Calleigh is a slave, you can not go on with that," said Eric.

"But if Yelina freed her," said Horatio.

"She would never do that, Calleigh's her personal, you'd do better to forget about her," said Tim.

"Maybe I can buy her, free her, then marry her," said Horatio.

"Yelina would probably never sell her. Why are you so determined bout this, there is plenty of beautiful woman out there, why do you have to have Calleigh?" Eric asked.

"Dunno exactly," said Horatio and left them.

"Is it just me that think this is wrong?" said Tim.

"No, he can't go through with that, she's a slave," said Eric.

"Yeah, but you heard him, wonder how far he would go to free her and marry her," said Tim.

"I honestly dunno, and even if he did, who says she wants him at all," said Eric.

"After seeing her blushing like that on the marked, it's a good chance she will, so wanna practice some with sword,s" said Tim.

"Sure," said Eric and they went outside.

Calleigh got home and meet an angry Yelina thinking, 'Oh no, not today, I can't take any more of her lashes.'

"Didn't I tell you not to disobey me?" Yelina yelled.

"Yes and I didn't," said Calleigh not getting what she was talking about.

"Oh, don't try that, I saw you with Horatio down at the marked flirting. Didn't I tell you not to talk to him or anyone else for that matter?" Yelina said angrily.

Calleigh looked down and said, "Yes mistress, I'm sorry."

"Why is it so hard for you to obey like the rest, do you like to be punished?" Yelina asked, her voice was still angry, but she was curious what Calleigh's answer would be. As lately Calleigh had somehow changed and become more distant.

"Quinymo, I don't know, it's just that, never mind," Calleigh said quietly awaiting her punishment. (Quinymo no)

"Commodo remaneo, this I really like to hear," said Yelina. (Commodo remaneo Please continue.)

Calleigh sighed, she figured since she probably would be punished plenty anyway, she might as well tell her so she said, "I just don't get why I have to be a slave and lower than you. We are both woman, so who is to decide that I'm less worth than you, since I don't think I am. I'm a person to, and I got feelings no matter how you treat me. You can usus and abusus me as much as you like but that won't change how I feel." (Usus Use, Abusus Abuse)

"Calleigh, you're a servus, not a domina, you're nequam," said Yelina and laughed viciously at her. (Servus slave, domina lady of the house, Nequam Worthless)

"Horatio doesn't seem to think so," said Calleigh thinking, (Cur fungor ego narru qui, ille volo iuguolo me".

( Cur fungor ego narru qui, ille volo iuguolo me Why did I say that, she will kill me).

Yelina looked furious at her and hissed, "I will teach you what happens when you disobey me, come."

She dragged Calleigh into the kitchen, then she warmed up an iron stake and walked towards Calleigh with it.

Calleigh looked terrified at her and begged, "Yelina, please don't do it, please don't."

Yelina smiled as she took the hot iron stake and branded her mark into Calleigh's back, as Calleigh screamed like a wild animal by the pain. When Yelina was done Calleigh passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Some time later that day Horatio and Yelina sat in her garden talking when he asked, "If I wanted to buy a slave from you, how high would the price be?"

"It would depend on the slave, why?" she asked.

"Just wondered, so have you been lonely after Ray died?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I manage," she said and looked away, she still missed her husband.

"What about you Horatio, are you lonely?" she asked.

"A bit maybe, but I have my generals" he replied.

"But you still want a wife don't you?" she said.

"Mhm," was his only reply as he thought about Calleigh, when he suddenly felt Yelina's hand caressing his thigh. He gasped a bit shocked and looked into her eyes and saw her desire, wondering if he should let her go further or not.

"Sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Don't you wanto?" she said while her hand moved towards his groin and started to massage his hardness. He swallowed hard as he left out a soft growl, trying to remember how long it had been since he been with a woman. Probably long since he could not remember. Yelina kept going as she started to kiss his neck.

She got surprised when he suddenly broke free and said, "I don't want you, so please stop."

"What did you just say?" said Yelina still surprised.

"I don't want you, I'm sorry Yelina," said Horatio.

"You don't find me attractive?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Then what is the problem?" she asked.

"I can't, it would be wrong since I..." he stopped himself.

"Since you...?" she said, trying to make sense of the puzzled look on his face.

Horatio sighed and said, "Since I think I'm in love with somebody else."

"You, Horatio Caine in love, so who is she, do I know her?" Yelina asked, trying to pretend she was happy for him, when she in fact was not.

"I rather not say," he said and looked away.

Yelina looked at him, it looked like it was troubling him, but she could not see why it should. If he was not in fact in love with Calleigh, could that be. No, impossible that a man like him could fall for someone like Calleigh, a common slave.

"So which slave did you have in mind buying since you asked or a price?" Yelina asked.

"No one yet, but can I barrow Calleigh tomorrow?" he asked.

"For how long since I really need her," said Yelina.

"For four or five hours," he said.

"Well ok, but if she disobey you again you better punish her properly," said Yelina.

"I will, I promise," he said, but looked away.

"Was that all since I got work to do," she said.

"Yes," he said wondering why she hadn't seen Calleigh at all while he was there, he just hoped she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Calleigh woke up in a tiny dark room, the burn mark on her back hurt like crazy and he was shivering both from her pain and her anger. Oh how badly she wanted to get Yelina for this. Calleigh wondered for how long she had been there and if she'd get out anytime soon. She was both hungry and tired, but on the other side it was nice with a break to. She sighed and let her hand caress her backside to see how bad the burn mark really was. Her fingers touched the eternity symbol, a sideways eight and the mark were deep and painful like her back was still on fire and it would never stop. She figured it would heal slow and probably leave a scar to.

Calleigh started to think about Horatio, and her heart started to pound and she felt warm inside as she pictured him in her mind. She wondered if and when she would see him again, it may coast her more punishment, but it would be worth it if she could look into his kind blue eyes and hear his beautiful voice again.

"Oh cruentus intierno," she said annoyed at her self for thinking of him that way and for the situation she was in. She really hated to be a slave. If she hadn't been Horatio may look her way and even marry her. Oh how nice it would have been, her heart started to beat even faster than it already did as her mind drifted in his direction and she closed her eyes and smiled while she dreamt of him. (Cruentus intierno Bloody hell)

The next morning Yelina went to get Calleigh to send her to Horatio. She found her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face like nothing had happened. Yelina wondered how she could look like that after the way she had treated her the day before, it was like she slept without a care in the world. For a short moment Yelina actually was jealous of her because of her strength and beauty.

Yelina sighed and said, "Calleigh, time to get up."

Calleigh yawned, stretched, smiled at her and said, "Good morning, mistress."

Yelina looked at her and said, "Would you get up and go to work, before you go over to Horatio."

"As you wish mistress," said Calleigh still smiling at Yelina, before she disappeared into the kitchen to start on the breakfast.

Yelina just shook her head.

As Calleigh and Alexx were making breakfast when Alexx asked, "How come you're so happy after the way Yelina treated you yesterday?"

"I dunno, I just am," she said and smiled.

"So you're going over to Horatio again today?" said Alexx.

"I am," said Calleigh still smiling.

"Just be careful ok," said Alexx.

Calleigh just nodded, she was to busy dreaming about Horatio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Later that day Horatio was instructing Tim and Eric in fencing. Calleigh was done with some of her duties and watched with interest.

Tim stopped and said, "Horatio look at that, your slave like sword games."

Horatio yelled, "Calleigh get over here."

She obeyed and said, "Yes, master."

"Do you like sword fights," he asked when he saw the exited look on her face.

"Yes master" she replied, she had always like weapons, and hated that she couldn't be in army since she was woman.

"Want to try?" Horatio asked.

"No, I couldn't," she said modest.

"It's an order, so you have to, Eric give her your sword and Tim you'll fight her," said Horatio.

"Horatio, Sir, with all the respect I will not fight a woman," Tim protested.

"Oh, come on Tim, she's a woman, there's no way she can beat you, it will be fun," said Eric laughing.

"Ok, but then you'll fight her after me," said Tim.

"Deal," said Eric with a smile and handed Calleigh the sword. She held it for a moment to feel the weight, it was not heavy at all. Then she started to fight Tim while the other two were watching, and before they knew it his sword was on the ground and she had won. Then it was Eric's turn, but he lost to her too, he smiled and congratulated her and she handed the sword back to Tim before she went back inside to work.

Horatio looked amused at them and said, "And you two thought she wasn't and good since she's a woman, guess you were wrong."

"Yeah, she was real good, wonder where she had learned that" said Tim.

"She couldn't have now could she, since she is a slave and there's no way Yelina would let her do that. What do you think Horatio?" said Eric.

"I think it is in her blood and she therefore wouldn't need any training since it comes natural, and that she's the most amazing woman I've ever meet," said Horatio and looked dreamily into the air.

Tim and Eric shook their heads and then they continued to fight.

Later that day Eric and Tim followed Calleigh back to Yelina and they were now at the marked to pick up some things for Horatio when Eric said, "Wow look at that."

Tim turned to see what he was looking at, it was two beautiful women a few steps away.

"They sure are beautiful, come on let's talk to them," said Tim.

They walked over and Eric said," Hey, how are you lovely ladies today?"

They blushed and one of them said, "Just fine thank you, how are you two generals today?"

"Just fine, I'm Eric and this is Tim," said Eric with a smile.

"Well I'm Valera and this here is Natalia," said Valera.

They shook hands and Eric said, "So can we interest you in something to eat or drink?"

"You could only we have to get back to the temple, what about tomorrow?" said Natalia.

"Sure, we'll meet you around 10," said Tim.

"Ok, see you," said Valera and they left.

"Not to burst your bubble Eric, but they are temple virgins and way outta you league," said Tim.

"Don't give up so easy," said Eric and smiled dreamily.

"You're right, I mean looks like Horatio is doing everything to charm and get Calleigh, so we may have a chance at those temple virgins," said Tim.

"Do you think he will ever get her?" Eric asked.

"Dunno, you know Yelina, but she's a hell of a sword fighter," said Tim with a chuckle.

"Sure is, wonder who would win of her and H in a fight," said Eric.

"H probably, but I guess we'll never find out," said Tim.

"I wouldn't be so sure, and I also think she'll beat him," said Eric.

"Nah, I mean she's good, but not that good," said Tim.

"Oh, I think she is, so shall we go and get some food and wine," said Eric.

"Sure, let's go," said Tim and they left the marked.

That night Calleigh lay in bed wondering why Yelina hadn't punished her at all that day, when Alexx came over and asked, "So what did you do at Horatio's today?"

"Mostly housework and I beat two of his generals in sword fight," said Calleigh dreamily.

"You did, but isn't sword fighting really hard?" Alexx asked in surprise.

"Nah, not really," said Calleigh with a smiled, hoping she would get to fight again soon and added, "Bet I could beat Horatio too."

"No, he's a centurion remember, you could never beat him," said Alexx.

"Sure I could," said Calleigh with a smile, fantasizing about how it would be to fight Horatio.

At that moment Yelina entered and said, "So that's what you want. I tell you what tomorrow I will let you fight Horatio, if you win I'll have a gladiator kill you in the arena, if you loose I'll do it myself understood."

"Yes, mistress," Calleigh sighed and looked down, wondering how she was going to get out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next day Tim, Eric, Natalia, Valera and Horatio were sitting in Horatio's garden talking, when Calleigh and Yelina entered.

Horatio looked surprised at them and said, "Yelina, what are you doing here?"

"Teaching Calleigh a lesson, may I have a word?" Yelina said.

Horatio nodded and the two of them left for a short second, then they came back and Horatio said, "Eric, your sword please."

Eric handed it to him and Horatio gave it to Calleigh, she nodded as a thank you.

Then their eyes locked, his said, "Sure about this since you know what will happen?"

Hers replied, "Yes I am and I can handle it."

His asked, "Do you want me to go gentle?"

Hers said, "No, I want a clean and fair fight."

His said, "As you wish, my lady, let's start then."

Calleigh blushed and nodded, and they started to fight as the others were watching with great interest. Every move was perfect, and for a while it looked like the fight would end in a tie, but then Horatio managed to fight Calleigh to the ground so she landed on her back and shielded herself with the sword.

Horatio looked concerned at her, his eyes asked, "Are you ok, do you want to stop?"

Hers said, "I'm fine, don't worry, let's continue."

Then she fought him of enough to get up and the fight continued until she won and he lay on the ground, his sword a few steps away, they both looked at each other breathing heavily and sweating.

The others looked surprised at them, Horatio Caine beaten in sword fight by a female slave. And Calleigh a woman slave fighting as good as any general, it had been amazing to watch.

Calleigh gave the sword she had been using back to Horatio, he smiled and said, "Congratulating on your winnings."

"Thanks, but you fought well too," she said and shook his hand thinking, 'Is it wrong that I got totally aroused by this.'

Tim came over and said, "I can't believe it, the mighty Horatio beaten by a female slave. Congratulations Miss."

Calleigh blushed as she tried to get her heart to slow down she looked shyly down in the ground wondering how Horatio felt by it all.

"Yes, but when the opponent is fair, I don't mind loosing," said Horatio.

Then Yelina came over and said, "Sorry to break up the party, but we have to go."

"I understand, see you later," he said, and even if he looked at Yelina, everyone knew it was meant for Calleigh.

Then Calleigh and Yelina left.

A bit later Eric, Natalia, Tim and Valera sat talking in the garden.

"I told you she would beat him," said Eric to Tim.

"Yes you did and I still can't believe it," said Tim.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" said Natalia.

"One since she's a woman and he is bigger and stronger than she is," said Tim.

"Size don't matter as you just saw, and I also bet she's as strong as him if not even stronger," said Valera and smiled.

"It's not impossible and Horatio seemed to like fighting against her to," Natalia said with a smiled.

"Yeah almost looked like they got aroused by it," said Valera.

"Yeah I noticed that to, it was like they were both turned on by fighting each other, weird huh," said Eric.

"Not that weird if they both like each other and fighting," said Natalia and added, "I mean they both probably know they can't have each other right so if that fight is as close as they it had to waken some kind of feelings in them both."

"How do you know they like each other?" Tim asked surprised, since she had never meet either of them before and they hadn't told her.

"Cause you could see it," said Natalia.

"But Yelina will punish her plenty for it since Calleigh is competition," said Valera.

"Probably, it is a bit sad really that they can't have each other cause of the class differences," said Eric.

"Yes, but there's not much we can do about it, now is there," said Tim, there was hopelessness in his voice.

"Or maybe there is, I think I got an idea, listen," said Natalia.

And she told them what she had in mind and they nodded.

Yelina practically dragged Calleigh back and tossed her on the floor. But for once Calleigh didn't care what punishment she was gonna get, she was just so happy, and couldn't stop smiling.

Then she felt the knife blade against her neck and got woken back to reality, she looked terrified at Yelina, who smiled at her. She took the knife and made a cut in Calleigh's chest, not so deep that would be any danger, but deep enough to make her jump back and scream in pain, not really knowing what she was punished for this time.

"You little whore," Yelina yelled as she made another cut in her chest.

Calleigh was confused over what she was talking about.

"You think you can just steal my man," said Yelina.

"He's not your man and I didn't steal him," Calleigh protested as she covered her cuts and tried to stop the bleeding, knowing how wrong that answer was.

"Ok that's it, I had it, you're coming with me to the training camp right now," said Yelina and dragged Calleigh with her.

Horatio sat in his living room thinking about Calleigh and how she must be in big trouble and felt badly for her since it was partly his fault, so he went over to Yelina.

"Hey Yelina, where is Calleigh?" Horatio asked when he saw her in the garden.

"Not here anymore," Yelina said.

"What do you mean?" he asked worried.

"That's she's not here anymore," she said again.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" she replayed.

"Since I love her and want to know where she is," he said.

"You what?" she said in shock.

"You heard me," he said.

"You can't love her, she's a slave or rather was a slave," said Yelina angry.

"I don't care, now tell me where she is," said Horatio.

"Well that is to bad, since I'm not gonna tell you," she said.

"You tell me right now or else" he said.

"Or else?" she laughed knowing he wouldn't do anything.

"Never mind, I'll find her myself," he said.

"Yeah you go and find your whore," Yelina said.

"What did you say?" he said.

"You heard me," she said angrily.

"She's not a whore, she' s more lady than you ever be," said Horatio.

"The hell she ain't how dare you?" Yelina said and slapped him hard.

"Oh yes, she is, and now I'm going to find her", he said and left trying find out where to start to look first, but couldn't, Rome was to big, it was hopeless, so he sighed and went home to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

One Month Later!

"Do you give up?" Calleigh said, she was standing over a man twice her size holding a sword to his neck. He lay on the ground, sword in his hand trying to break free.

"I give up, will you let me go now, mactobellezza," Aurelius said. (mactobellezza fighting beauty)

"Of course I will," she said and let him go with a smile.

"Why do you always have to win?" he asked.

"Because I'm the best," she said giggling.

"You sure are, I mean you win over every guy in this camp and you seem to be enjoy fighting and weapons too," he said and smiled at her.

"I do, it's so much better than being a slave," said Calleigh.

She had been in the gladiator training camp for a moth and she loved everything about it, and they guys were so sweet and kind of her and some where so handsome, and she got a long great with all of them, but the guys she hang most with were Aurelius, Caesar and Gaius, it was so much fun.

Gaius and Caesar came over and Gaius said, "Ready for a break mactobellezza?"

"Sure am, I need some water, and we better get in the food line before we end up all in the back," she said and smiled at him.

"Let's go then," said Caesar.

They went over and got in the food line with the rest.

Moments later they were sitting at some bench eating bread and drinking water.

"So MB, what do you say, would you date any of us?" Gaius asked curiously.

"No and ya'll know why" said Calleigh.

"Yeah because you're in love with Horatio, but come on you know you can't have him, why not settle with one of us, we could have some fun," said Caesar.

"I think we're already having fun enough as it is," she said with a short giggle.

"You know what I meant," said Caesar.

"I did, but you know how I feel bout ya'll and if I'm in luck I will get Horatio," she said dreamily.

"You know what the funny part is, I don't doubt you will," said Aurelius.

"Calleigh may I have a moment," she suddenly hear Eric's voice say.

She looked surprised at him and said, "Be right back guys."

They nodded and watched as she walked some steps a way with the general wondering who he was.

Calleigh smiled at Eric and said, "How did ya find me?"

"I know people here and there and some of them owed me some favors, so how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine, but I really miss Horatio, how is he?" she asked.

"He really misses you and he has been looking for you for a month" said Eric.

"Does he know I'm here?" she asked.

"Not yet, I will tell him when I get back, only he can't come near you, Yelina control the guards here, and they will kill him if he tried," said Eric.

Silent tears started to fall from Calleigh's eyes as she sank to the ground. "Damn you Yelina" she though.

Eric sat down, held her and said, "It will be ok Calleigh."

"No it won't. I'm a gladiator and might be killed at the arena. I love to fight, but I don't wanto get killed, I never even had my first kiss. And because of the class differences I can't be with the man I love. I hate this, it's not fair," she said as she cried so hard that she was shaking of sorrow, hate and hopelessness.

"Calleigh, don't worry, no one will kill you at the arena, you're too good. And you will have your first kiss, me and some others are working on helping you. And I agree that class differences suck," said Eric in a comforting tone.

Calleigh took a deep breath and said, "It is what it is, I better go back."

"Do you want me to give a message to H from you?" he asked.

"Can ya do that for me," she said and smiled again.

"Of course," he said and handed Calleigh a piece of paper and something to write with.

She wrote: Horatio, me amor, I can't stop thinking about you, and the thought of you are helping me keeping the hope, hope that I will see you again soon and hope that I will tempo addierto a voi, me amor. Calleigh. (tempo addierto a voi, me amor. Find a way back to you my love)

Calleigh folded the note and gave it to Eric, he was about to leave when he turned and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, I mean really what can you bring that Yelina's guards won't find out?" she asked.

"Ok, tell you what, if I find something I will send it with Natalia, she's coming by tomorrow," he said.

"Ok," she said and went back to the guys.

Later that day Horatio read Calleigh's note and tried to think of anything to say.

Finally he wrote: Calleigh, me amore, me fotis effeerenus favor, quinemo secondo incendo per ubi ego quinemo puto to. They beauty in you eyes burns in my heart and my soul forever. Il vostro onara. Horatio. (Me amore, me fotis effeerenus favor, quinemo secondo incendo per ubi ego quinemo puto to. Il vostro onara. My love, my strong wild flower, not a second goes by when I'm not thinking of you. Yours forever).

Horatio smiled and folded it together, before he went out to Eric and Tim.

Horatio looked at Eric and asked, "So how was she really?"

Eric sighed and said, "She's in perfect shape, she was the best fighter there, they call her mactobellezza, but she really misses you Horatio."

"Hmmm, and I her, do you know when her big fight is?" said Horatio.

"This Friday," said Eric.

"Do you know who she will fight against?" he asked.

"Rick and she will send him right to Hades," said Eric with a smile.

"I'm sure she will, she will do just fine and we will watch her," said Horatio and smiled by the thought of Calleigh killing Rick.

"And what will you do when she wins?" Tim asked even if he knew the answer.

"I will take her in my arms, kiss her, marry her and make her an honest woman," said Horatio with a smile, since her wanted to do so it since the first time he saw her.

Tim laughed and said, "How do you know she's not as you put it an honest woman already, did you ask?"

"I most certainly did not, just a feeling I got," said Horatio.

"She's not an honest woman, she's never even been kissed," said Eric.

"How do you know that?" Tim asked surprised.

"Since she told me or rather cried since she was afraid to die at the arena without being kissed," said Eric.

"Poor thing, she really does love him, don't she" said Tim.

"She does and she misses him too," said Eric.

"I'm standing right here, and both love and misses her as well," said Horatio.

"We know," they both said and laughed before they started a new sword fight and Horatio went back inside, sad since he missed Calleigh so much that tears started to run from his eyes and his heart ached badly for her.

The next day Natalia sat with Calleigh and the guys during lunch and Calleigh had just read the note for Horatio.

"He loves me," she said happily as her heart once again started to pound a bit faster by the thought of him.

"I told you didn't I," said Aurelius.

"You did, I'm so happy right now, so will he watch me fight Friday?" Calleigh asked since she really wanted him there.

"Yeah and he's sure you will win," said Natalia and smiled at her.

A tear of joy ran from Calleighs eye, she had never before been so happy.

"Now, isn't that precious," said Gaius with a smile.

"Sure is. So are any more of you fighting Friday?" Natalia asked.

"I'm fighting Pompeii," said Caesar with a smile, since he knew he would win.

"So is Horatio serious about our girl?" Gaius asked.

Natalia bent over and whispered something in his ear, and he again whispered it to Aurelius and Caesar and smiled and they all smiled.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing, and Eric wanted me to give you this," said Natalia and handed her some dices.

"Yeah," she said and smiled.

"Well I have to go so see you Friday and buono fortuna," said Natalia and smiled. (buono fortuna Good luck)

"Grazia, and will you tell Horatio il di ell insquequo il terminus aetas no mater what happens," Calleigh said. (Grazia Thanks, il di ell insquequo il terminus aetas I'll be his until the end of time)

"I will," said Natalia and smiled wording where Calleigh had learned that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Veneridi. (Friday)

Yelina stood behind the arena with Rick, a big, strong fighter, she looked at him and said, "I trust that you will kill her."

"Of course how hard can it be, she's only a woman," he laughed.

Then Caesar came back from the arena after defeating Pompeii, he walked over to Calleigh and said, "Praeparo." (Praeparo Ready)

"I am, I will kill him before he has a chance to react," she said with a vicious smile.

Then the speaker called her name, and Caesar said, "Buono fortuna, not that you have anything to worry about." (Buono fortuna Good luck, )

"Grazie, see you in a moment," Calleigh said smiling and went out to the arena with Rick. (Grazie thanks)

Before they started, Rick looked into her eyes and said, "I will kill you."

"Wrong, it is I that will kill you," said Calleigh with a smile. 

Then she turned and looked at the audience and saw Horatio when she smiled at him, he nodded gracefully back and she blushed thinking, 'He is so handsome and soon I'll be his.

Then the fight began, Rick tried to hit her, but he couldn't, she was to fast and defended herself well.

Calleigh lashed out and hit him in the shoulder and he started to bleed. She gasped surprised as she felt the blood run from a cut.

From the audience Horatio watched concerned begging it would soon be over and that she would not sustain more injuries.

Calleigh saw the blood on her arm and felt an enormous rage that never before. She lashed out at Rick not knowing where she actually hit him before he lay on the ground. Then as a final act she took her sword and pierced it with all the strength she could muster through his neck. She then removed it and cleaned it before she looked at him. Rick had stabs all over and was covered in blood.

Calleigh fell down on her knees, head in her hands and started to cry, not knowing why.

"Horatio, go to her, she needs you," said Natalia and Horatio left her side in the audience.

Behind the arena Horatio saw her sitting on a bench looking sad and lost out in the air, he started to walk towards her, but Yelina reached her first. She took a dagger and was about to kill Calleigh when Horatio pushed her away, the two of them fought until Yelina lay dead on the ground. ¨

Calleigh jumped up and said, "Heros meus, tu servo me." (My hero you saved me)

"Nefas, tu servo me," he said and took her in her arms and kissed her gently. (Wrong you saved me)

About an hour later Horatio and Calleigh sat on a bench in his garden, his arm around her, her head rested peacefully on his chest, she was so extremely happy.

Horatio kissed the top of her head softly, she looked up at him, her heart was pounding of happiness since she finally had him so close and she smiled happily at him. He bent his head down and kissed her lips softly, she tasted like strawberries on a hot summers day delicious.

"Horatio?" she started.

"Mhm" he said.

"How come you fell in love in love with me, I mean when we first meet I was just a slave," Calleigh asked.

"To others you were, to me you were much more, and when you beat me in sword fight I knew you the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. What about you then me amor, did you just fall in love with me because I'm a handsome centurion?" he asked with a smile.

"My, aren't you having high thoughts about yourself," she said and giggled.

"So you don't think I am?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do, me heros, I dunno it was the way you treated me first time we met, you didn't treat me as a slave, more like an equal" she said and kissed him softly.

"That's because to me you are. So do you want to live with me forever?" he asked hopefully.

"I do" she replied and smiled at him, glad that he felt the same way as her.

It was around 10 PM and Horatio and Calleigh were in his bedroom. They sat next to each other kissing, both were starting to get aroused, she knew where would go and she was a bit scared since she knew it would hurt, yet she knew she wanted to do it. She wanted him.

Horatio slowly removed her clothes and kissed her neck gently. She moaned softly, it felt so good.

He then moved down to her silky soft, firm breasts and stated to over shower them with tiny kisses, as his hands caressed he scared back, her cuts hadn't healed, so he was gentle not to cause her pain, but when his fingers moved across her burn mark, she withdraw like he had hit her.

Calleigh looked away, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Horatio looked at his young wife and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart, please don't cry."

"But I'm hideous," she said softly.

"No you're not, you're beautiful," he said and let his lips caress her burn mark softly a couple of times, as she moaned softly of pleasure.

Then Horatio removed his clothes and lay her down on the bed.

She looked straight at him and said, "Gentle, gentle Horatio."

He smiled at her and got real slow inside her to cause as less pain as possible since it was her first time. Calleigh gasped, since it hurt a bit, bit not as much as she expected.

Then he started to work his way into her warm center, as the air was filled with soft moans of pleasure. They let them self go at the same time before he slowly got out of her.

Silent tears fell from her eyes, he bent over and kissed her softly before he asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No" she said.

"Then why are you crying, me amor," he asked as he looked into her green eyes.

"Because I'm just so extremely happy and I love you so much, will you please hold me since I finally can have you so close to me" she said.

He held her closer and she smiled at him, she felt so safe, complete and loved with him by her side as he did with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

V annus Piy tarda. (5 years later)

"Madre, madre," little Horatio yelled as he run towards Calleigh. (Madre Mummy)

Calleigh opened her arms, lifted him up and said, My parvus proeliator, so did you have fun with dad?" (parvus proeliator Little warrior)

"Si, he showed me how to fight with swords," the little boy said exited.

"Oh did he now," said Calleigh and looked at Horatio.

"Si, it was so much fun, but he said you are much better then him, uncle Eric, uncle Tim, uncle Caesar, uncle Gaius and uncle Aurelius," said Horatio Jr with a smile.

"I am," said Calleigh with a smile since it was true.

"Then can you teach me when I get older?" he asked and looked at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"I will when I feel it is time to do so, now go inside and play with your little sister," said Calleigh and let him down.

Horatio walked up to Calleigh kissed her, she looked into his blue eyes and said, "You shouldn't teach our son how to fight."

"I know mactobellezza, that is your job, I'm sorry, can you forgive me," he said with an innocent smile.

"I can, but from now on I'm teaching our children how to fight," she said.

"As you wish me amor" he said while he was thinking, 'Mother knows best.' Then he put his arm around her waist as they walked inside to their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
